


At Last

by acidicshortcake



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicshortcake/pseuds/acidicshortcake
Summary: Their parents are away, and Dia and Ruby finally have the time to themselves that they've been wanting for a long time.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



> Written for the femslash kink exchange 2020!

It’s storming outside. The lights flicker within the Kurosawa household before going out completely, leaving the room doused in the flickering shadows cast by tall candles. The patterns of it dance over soft, perfect skin, and Ruby is entranced. 

Their parents are away on a business trip, and Ruby could never be any more thankful for that than she is in this moment, as her lips plant gentle kisses along her sister’s collarbone. It’s the first time they’ve had alone together in months—it’s the first time they’ve ever had the chance to spend like  _ this _ , clothes abandoned to the floor and the warmth of their bodies making up for room’s chill. Dia’s voice is a sweet and melodic sound in the otherwise silence and Ruby is all too content to strum her chords and sink wholeheartedly into the song. Her lips close around the stiffened nipple of Dia’s breast, her hand kneading against the other, coaxing moans from the pit of Dia’s throat that go straight between Ruby’s thighs in a pleasant, pulsing ache. 

This kind of love isn’t normal—that’s what kept them away for so long. They’d keep their affections to the boundaries of what could only keep the premise of being ‘sisterly’ to the eyes of their friends, to others, and it would be okay. It’s what they thought, at least; Ruby thinks it was silly of them, to try and trick themselves into believing that everything would be fine just with that. It’s no wonder that they would crumble under the pressure of desire so easily after holding out for so long.

Dia still smells of fragrant massaging oils, and Ruby notes that it must be rubbing off on her, too, with how she slides up against her sister. Her hands are still slick with the substance no matter how many times she explores the dips and slopes Dia’s flawless frame. The waves of her curves, the feel of long, graceful legs tangled between Ruby’s own; this heat is what she’d, what  _ they’d _ been longing for after all this time. Perhaps she’d gotten a bit too carried away too quickly, though. She never really finished that massage she offered.

But it’s because Dia’s so distracting. Ruby’s heart skips in little fluttering beats as she touches and tastes her sister, rocking her hips forward and against Dia’s thigh as she continues mapping out every inch of Dia’s form with curious, wanting fingers that’ve been waiting for this chance to finally touch and explore. 

“Ruby...?” Dia call is soft and breathless. 

With her mouth still too busy against Dia’s breast, her tongue drawing diligent circles around Dia’s nipple, all Ruby can muster is a muffled, “Mhm?”

Dia gives another soft, shuddering sound before finding her voice—barely—once again. “Come here.”

Ruby blinks up at her sister with wide, curious eyes before almost reluctantly pulling away, their bodies shifting until Ruby’s thighs are bracketing Dia’s hips and their faces are close enough that Ruby can feel her sister’s breaths against her skin. A question goes unvoiced on lips that are soon claimed by the petal-soft ones, and Ruby melts.

Dia’s hands rest lightly on Ruby’s hips as Ruby’s tangle into long, dark cascades. Their tongues tangle together as they kiss, deep and slow, as if each and every second is one meant to be committed to memory. Ruby can taste the faint remnants of the matcha candy that Dia had eaten before; synthetic strawberry meets Dia’s senses, and she takes back her earlier concern of Ruby licking the oils—it truly must have been made for this for it to have a pleasant flavor, and the thought that Ruby had gone out of her way to find such a thing is enough for Dia to wrap herself around her sister, tilting her head and deepening the kiss into something more fervent, more passionate. Ruby keeps up with ease, following her elder sister’s lead as she has done so many other times before. 

Thunder rolls outside of Dia’s bedroom window, rain pattering against the glass as they tangle into each other. Dia’s leg finds its way between Ruby’s, pressing deliciously against the younger’s wet, heated sex. Ruby keens at the sensation, hips bearing down and rocking, chasing the friction granted. She’s beautiful like this, Dia thinks, with her eyes closed and her head tipped back in pleasure, lips parted and gasping. She’s no stranger to Ruby’s admiration and affection—Ruby has praised her in so many ways, from the simple to the intricate, praising both her mind and her body on many occasions—but it always feels from a lower place, as if Ruby doesn’t think herself to be of a similar level. Ruby’s hands squeeze and grope at Dia’s breasts, nearly making her squeal, and Dia can only think of how she’d praised them earlier, voice full of adoration. 

_ Yours are so soft, Sis.  _

_ Can I kiss them... ? They’re so pretty.  _

Even remembering the words reignites the embarrassed flush to Dia’s face, but she shakes her head slightly to cast them away and bring her back to the surface. Her hands stroke Ruby’s sides until her thumbs brush over the eager, hardened nubs of her own breasts, barely smaller than Dia’s own. Ruby squeaks in surprise and pleasure, and Dia can only think the sound so precious that she wants to hear even more. 

“Your breasts are so lovely,” Dia whispers, rolling Ruby’s nipples between her fingers. “And you’re so sensitive, here...” 

“S-Sis...” Ruby whines, grinding against Dia’s legs as she arches, pressing herself further into Dia’s hands as if silently asking for more. A knowing smile blooms on Dia’s face; she leans forward to lave her tongue against one of those petite nipples, her teeth ever-so-lightly brushing against hardened flesh, and Ruby comes undone atop her. She shudders and gasps, circling her hips and jerking occasionally as her orgasm washes over her in lovely little waves, and Dia can feel herself growing hotter at the sight, the high of granting her such pleasure for the first time settling thickly within her veins.

“Ruby...” 

She brings their lips together again, swallowing down her younger sister’s whimpers as she comes down from her peak. When they part, they’re both gasping. 

This is enough, Dia thinks, content to simply have her sister satisfied and happy in her arms, content to not push things too far, too soon. But Ruby won’t allow such a thing.

“Now it’s your turn, Sis,” she says, quickly pecking another kiss to Dia’s lips when the older nearly protests. Almost coyly, Ruby shimmies down the length of Dia’s body, leaving a trail of kisses behind, marking a path from her neck to her stomach and teasing lower and lower. 

“Ruby, wait, that’s too—” Dia tries to object, squirming, only to lose both thoughts and voice to sensation as she throws her head back against the pillow and moans. 

Ruby’s tongue is hardly shy when it finds her sex, stroking between folds and circling her sister’s hot, swollen clit. Dia’s legs tremble around Ruby’s shoulders. Her fingers curl into the sheets as she grips them, biting at her bottom lip and trying, to little avail, to keep herself from bucking up against Ruby’s mouth. Her sister pleasures her with all the concentration in the world, as if granting her sister this was of an importance like no other. She teases and prods Dia’s slick entrance, tongue barely slipping inside before laving upwards once more, leaving Dia breathless and panting.

“Ruby... Ruby... !” 

She nearly squeals when Ruby’s finger presses against her, slipping inside of her heat as Ruby clamps her lips around Dia’s clit, suckling gently. 

Even in the dark of their candlelit room, Dia thinks she might be seeing stars. 

She loses herself to her younger sister’s ministrations, mewling and squirming, hips moving upwards for more just as often as they shy away, as if afraid of the sensation. Something warm and tight builds in Dia’s muscles and she’s all but singing as she begs, “Please—Please, Ruby, please don’t stop, please—!”

As if Ruby would. 

Ruby’s more than eager, more than happy to drown her sister in sensation until her encouraging pleas are little more than shuddering moans. Around her finger, Dia’s walls quiver; between her lips, it feels as though Dia’s clit throbs. 

When Dia comes, it’s with a cry barely drowned out by a booming thunder. Ruby laps at her sex almost hungrily, her finger still inside as Dia clenches and rocks against her. Turquoise eyes glance up, unwilling to miss her sister in this moment—and it’s a sight that leaves her heart swelling and spinning with love. 

Dia’s hair fans out against the sheets, disheveled and scattered. Her face is caught in ecstasy, her back arched and her mouth hanging as she gasps openly for breath. In the dim light, Ruby can see the faint glisten of sweat sparkling on her sister’s flushed skin.

Never has she seen something, some _ one _ so beautiful, so perfect.

“Sis,” she nearly purrs, pulling her hand away from Dia’s still-trembling sex and crawling up the length of her sister’s body, their breasts pressing together. She waits until Dia’s eyes peel open to look at her, lips inviting and tongue unable to form any words before she kisses her, slow and loving, easing her down from the quakes of her climax. She feels her sister’s arm wrap around her once again, fingers carding through red locks as she holds Ruby close, saying in silence all that Ruby ever wants to hear. 

The storm outside calms to a gentle, comforting shower. The sisters curl against each other, a tangle of limbs comfortably sinking into the plush of Dia’s bed. Pressed together like this, Dia’s heart is a steady, comforting beat against her breast; Ruby can all but feel hers sync to the rhythm. A gentle smile spreads across her lips, and she nuzzles further into her sister’s hold, satisfied and peaceful. 

“I love you, Ruby,” she hears above her, a whisper full of warmth that leaves her stomach fluttering.

“I love you too, Sis,” Ruby chirps happily, content, as she buries her face into her sister’s neck. “Always.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Initially I wrote a slightly different thing before this, though I scrapped it after it started feeling too off for me. Hopefully this fits along the lines of what you were looking for, though! o(^▽^)o


End file.
